


Unpredictable

by rubychan05



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya lived his life surrounded by predictability. He could guess people’s reactions to any given situation and come up with his own tactical responses. He could work out exactly how someone would try to bluff him and which would be the best way to fight back. Everything could be boiled down to statistics and figures, so to someone as mathematically minded as Kyouya there was no scenario he could not accurately predict. He was certain of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

Kyouya lived his life surrounded by predictability. He could guess people’s reactions to any given situation and come up with his own tactical responses. He could work out exactly how someone would try to bluff him and which would be the best way to fight back. Everything could be boiled down to statistics and figures, so to someone as mathematically minded as Kyouya there was no scenario he could not accurately predict. He was certain of it.

But when Tamaki agreed to marry Éclair and return to France, Kyouya was thrown off kilter in a way he had not known for years, grip painfully tight on his mobile as the housekeeper explained everything to him. And when he saw Tamaki speeding away from Ouran in Éclair’s car, something inside of him shattered, his mind blank and unable to formulate the best way to act. Instead, he ran…ran faster than he’d ever run before in his life, raced down to the student car park.

Where for the first time in his life he was outsmarted by someone, and surrounded by his own family’s police. The twins and Haruhi had gone after the missing king, but he had been forced to stay behind, hand raw from where he punched the car in his anger. Praying for the trio to bring Tamaki back.

There was no chance to speak to Tamaki afterwards, the excitement of the end of festival dance being more important than anything else. So Kyouya did his duty and danced, sure that something so out of his control would not happen again in his lifetime.

Then somehow the talk he’d been meaning to have with Tamaki in the music room turned into something else entirely and he was kissing the blonde king, emotions he hadn’t known he had pouring into that one kiss. And Tamaki had kissed back, allowing Kyouya to back them up until they bumped into the grand piano, Tamaki falling backwards to sprawl over the smooth black casing.

Gazing down at Tamaki then, Kyouya realised something very important: nothing in his life had ever been predictable when it came to Tamaki.

So when he lowered his lips to the pale flesh of the King’s throat and marked him as his own, he understood that sometimes a little lack of control could be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr under [rubychan05](http://rubychan05.tumblr.com/).


End file.
